


Like You Deserve

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bottom!shiro, enthusiastically bottom!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: The average person, human or not, had so many assumptions of what kind of man Shiro was. They had imaginations of what he was like in the bedroom, too.A man that strong, that macho—he was clearly a leader in the bedroom as well as in every other way. He was the top, the man who took charge as he pinned his lover to the mattress and fucked their brains out.Keith was happy to learn those assumptions were flat outwrong.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	Like You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinor/gifts).



> Thank you so much to @elsinor for requesting this one! It was a twitter thread fic from back in March that I'm finally getting up here!

Takashi Shirogane was known for being big and strong, for his thick thighs and his height, his broad shoulders and ripped abs. He could bench-press an elephant, run a mile without breaking a sweat, climb a mountain and barely lose his breath. 

Even now, he was the Captain of Atlas, the famed Voltron Black Paladin, the _Champion_. He had survived the Galra's fighting pits, survived disease, survived even death itself. Shiro was a man above men. 

The average person, human or not, had so many assumptions of what that meant for Shiro. They had imaginations of what he was like in the bedroom, too.

A man that strong, that _macho_ —he was clearly a leader in the bedroom as well as in every other way. He was the top, the man who took charge as he pinned his lover to the mattress and fucked their brains out.

Not making love. Just _fucking_.

Keith had heard all the rumors way back when he was still a student. To him, they had always sounded more like a weird sex fantasy that spread through the Garrison like a disease. These people didn't really know Shiro, and anyway—it wasn't any of their goddamn _business_ what Shiro did in his bedroom with...

People.

Other people.

Other people distinctly _not_ Keith.

Well... Until it was Keith in Shiro's arms, until he was in Shiro's bed, until he knew the truth about Takashi Shirogane.

And Keith couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Shiro writhing under him, skin flushed pink from his face to his perfectly pink dick. His legs were splayed wide, open and inviting, waiting for Keith's tongue to expertly dart from the tip of his heavy cock all the way down to his waiting and expecting hole.

Takashi Shirogane was a pillow princess, and there was nothing but joy for Keith in that realization.

It was beautiful to watch the walls come down, how Shiro's body was so damn _receptive_ to Keith's touch, starved of the love and affection he'd always deserved. His previous lovers hadn't been willing to touch him like this, to give him everything he deserved, but Keith was more than willing.

If Keith could spend the rest of his life with his tongue lapping at Shiro's hole, Shiro's wide fingers feebly grasped in his hair, he would have done it with a smile on his face.

It was hard to believe just how neglected Shiro had been, how after so many years no one had given Shiro the one thing that Shiro had truly wanted. When Shiro had asked, soft and so unsure, Keith almost wanted to cry. Shiro sounded vulnerable, then. 

But now?

"There we go," Keith whispered against Shiro's thigh as he slipped two lubed fingers against Shiro's tight, wet heat. He curled them deep inside, watching the pleasure rush across Shiro's face, thighs shuddering against his lips, hole greedily sucking in his fingers. 

Shiro wanted—no, _needed_ —more, and Keith was willing to give him everything, anything, just to see that look of utter _calm_ across Shiro's face.

All of the worries, all of the tension, bled out of Shiro when he was on his back, legs open and ass on display. 

Shiro's cock jolted when Keith's fingers pressed against that soft, secret spot inside of him, and Keith smiled as he brushed against the bundle of nerves again. 

"Oh—baby," Shiro gasped, fingers moving from Keith's hair to the sheets. His fingers dug in so hard his hands turned white. 

"Like that?" Keith asked, smug and more than a little confident as he watched Shiro's eyes flutter open. Pupils blown wide, a sheen of sweat across his brow, Shiro managed a nod and then a sharp, keening cry as Keith brushed a little harder against his prostate. 

"Yea—god, Keith," Shiro whined as his cock jerked forward again, a pearl of precum dripping from the tip of his cock all the way across his belly. "Please."

Keith pulled his fingers out, pained by the sound of Shiro's needy whine. 

"Shhh," Keith said, voice thick. "I've got you. I'm here." 

Lining up his cock to Shiro's waiting hole, Keith lifted up Shiro's thick leg to put it on his shoulder. How was it that his thighs were this beautiful? That his calves were sculpted so perfectly?

Keith couldn't stop himself from twisting his head to nip at the skin on his calf, making Shiro let out a half-delirious laugh.

"Don't tease."

Keith's response was to fuck into Shiro in one swift movement, filling Shiro up to the brim. A cry ripped from Shiro's throat, ass clenching and dick quivering in response.

"Not teasing you," Keith promised, pulling out and slamming back in, hard enough to make Shiro's eyes roll into the back of his head. "I'm gunna fuck you like you deserve."

“Pr—promise?”

“Yeah,” Keith grunted. “Promise.”

  
  



End file.
